


On the Verge of Turning

by Lia_Hampton



Category: Hemlock Grove, Peter Rumancek - Fandom
Genre: Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, F/M, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, Hemlock Grove smut, Peter Rumancek - Freeform, Peter Rumancek smut, Roman Godfrey - Freeform, Werewolf, Werewolf Peter Rumancek, Werewolf smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Hampton/pseuds/Lia_Hampton
Summary: Everybody knows what happens to werewolves when the moon is full... but almost nobody - except the reader - will know how it is like to have sex with Peter Rumancek while he's on the verge of turning.A wild and very explicit smut piece about the immensly sexy Peter Rumancek (and his godlike hair). Buckle up bitches





	On the Verge of Turning

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or share without my consent!  
> I hope you guys like this and please be aware that the ending contains a (kind of) graphic description of the turning process! But if y'all have already watched Peter turning then you'll be fine...  
> Enjoy and let me know what you thought about my work in the comments please :)

“I don’t know, babe…”  
There he was, hesitating once again. You had always been really curious about how crazy it would be if you and your boyfriend Peter fucked when the moon was full; that meaning when he could start turning into a werewolf at any second. You had first asked him to try it out with you two full moons ago, and although he had turned down your request two times already, here you were again, on a full moon night, trying out your luck.  
“You always tell me you don’t know, Peter. What’s so bad about a little experimenting? Do you think you’re not going to find it pleasurable?” You insisted, holding his hand as you both walked towards his cozy caravan.  
“No, it’s not that. You know how I love trying out new things with you.”  
“Then what’s it about? You can tell me, I just want to understand why you always turn down this idea.”  
“It’s just that- you need to understand a thing: when I start the process of turning, my senses get really sensitive. Sometimes I can’t even control them, let aside my… lust. I would never be able to control that, because my self control gets all messed up.” You watched him as he lowered his eyes to the ground.  
“So you’re afraid you might hurt me? Peter, I’m not made out of fucking glass! I can protect myself in case you lose control. Plus I have watched you turn countless times so I know how the whole thing goes.”  
“But-“  
“Please” you interrupted him, just as you arrived at his caravan.  
Peter stayed silent as he unlocked the door, entering his home with you behind him. Giving the full moon one last glance, you kicked the door shut and watched as he sat on the single couch that was placed right next to the TV. Sighing, you walked over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, convinced that he was turning down your idea for the third time. Taking a quick look at him, you noticed that he was starting to take off his jewelry.  
“Let me.” You whispered as you went to sit on his lap, your hands snaking to the back of his neck so that you could untie his necklace. When you finally succeeded on taking it off and putting it on the bowl that was destined for holding his possessions before he turned into a werewolf, you forced your stare to meet his.  
“Hands.” You requested, your eyes still glued to Peter’s as he placed his hands on yours. Slowly, you slid all his rings from his fingers and carefully put them on the same bowl you had put his necklace into.  
The process of turning included various phases. The first one was excessive sweating, and the shiny droplets of sweat that started to coat his forehead signaled that he was initiating it. But unlike the other phases, the first one could last for a really long time, reaching two hours in the worst case. Two hours straight of excessive sweating before turning – “That must be hella uncomfortable”, you thought. Drifting your eyes from his sweaty forehead to his stare, you placed your hands on the back of his neck. You could feel him smile as you pressed your lips to his in a slow, passionate kiss. Letting you fingers comb through his messy hair, you felt its dampness; the sweat was quick to arrive, but slow to go away. Kissing him one more time, you couldn’t resist but glue your lips to his jaw line, licking and nibbling on it. A raspy moan escaped his rosy lips, and you felt the need to start grinding your hips down into his at a slow pace.  
“Oh, Peter,” You whimpered as you felt him tightening the grip he had on your waist, but you couldn’t tell if that meant he wanted you to keep going or if he was trying to stop you from taking things further.  
“It’s way too fucking hot in here, I can feel sweat dripping down my back” he complained as he stared at you.  
Ceasing your movements, you grabbed the waistband of his dirty white shirt and pulled it off his body. Throwing it to the ground, you let your eyes travel down his torso, admiring the way his sweaty chest heaved up and down with his uncontrolled breathing. Running your hands over his sweaty skin, you slowly dropped to your knees, pushing his jean covered legs apart to kneel between them.  
“What are you doing?” Peter’s breathy voice sounded in your ears and you grinned as you undid his belt.  
“Just for the record, I’m done asking for you to fuck me while the moon is full. We don’t have to, I understand. But right now I just need to have your dick in my mouth.”  
Mesmerized, you watched as he moaned at your words. You rarely dirty talked him, but at that moment you didn’t care – sexual frustration was a bitch, and the sweat covered man in front of you was way too distracting for you to keep yourself from voicing the things you wanted to do to him.  
Undoing his belt and jeans, you quickly pulled them down and off his legs, along with his boxers. You could hear him hissing as you let your lips trail wet kisses from his hairy happy trail to the base of his length. Wrapping one of your hands around his dick, you watched as he furrowed his eyebrows together, teeth catching his bottom lip and biting down on it. The second you let your tongue trace one of the many thick veins that adorned his cock, he loudly moaned your name.  
“Damn, Peter. I haven’t started sucking yet and you’re already moaning” You teased, and you could see a shy smile growing on his lips.  
“I warned you that all my senses got extra sensitive. Just the feeling of you grabbing my dick makes it hard to keep my eyes open” He quietly answered, running one of his hands through his long, messy – and now sweaty – brown hair.  
Looking back down at the rock hard shaft you had your hand wrapped around, you finally let your lips close around his pink tip. You could feel one of Peter’s hands grabbing a hold of your hair as you lowered your head down towards his pelvis, shoving his dick further into your mouth.  
“Baby girl, that feels so good” He moaned as you started sucking and bobbing your head up and down his shaft, relying on the whimpers and groans that left his mouth to know that you were doing a good job.  
Having placed your hands on his hips while your mouth worked his dick, you felt the stickiness of his sweat covered skin. That made you wonder how long this phase would last, and when he would start losing control over himself. Feeling tears starting to run down your cheeks due to the constant abuse of your gag reflex, you were about to stop your movements for a quick break when Peter pulled your mouth from him with a careful tug to your hair.  
“I can feel my senses getting stronger and the sweating getting worse. Be careful, baby girl.” You smiled at his words, appreciating how gentle Peter was. However, without a second thought, you quickly stripped yourself off your clothes and sat on his lap, one leg on each side of his waist.  
You could feel him kissing, licking and sucking on the tender skin of your neck and breasts, and you slowly lowered yourself on his thick and long shaft. The feeling of pleasurable relief dragged a moan from both of your throats, Peter’s sounding much louder due to his sensitive senses. With his nails digging into your waist, he kept kissing whatever bit of skin he could reach as his hips thrust upwards to meet yours, the overwhelming sensation making you lay your chest against his, your face hiding in the crook of his neck and your hands travelling to grab and pull at his hair. His name was the only thing that escaped your lips, sometimes accompanied with a pleasured sigh due to the constant thrusting of his hips, and other times mixed with a surprised tone of voice, whenever Peter’s dick brushed against your weak spot. You could feel his whole body shaking violently due to his closeness of both coming undone and turning into a werewolf, and you noticed as Peter’s moans and groans turned into raspy growls and how his sweet blue eyes changed into a dangerous, animalistic yellow.  
“Fuck, you like that, baby girl? You like it when I fuck you while I’m turning? While I’m covered in sweat and my senses are fucking sensitive? Oh yes you do, I can smell how aroused and close you are” Peter growled into your ear as he got up from the couch with you tightly wrapped around him, shoving you into the nearest wall as his hips started to thrust into yours at an even faster pace. Pinning your hands above you, he cried out as he felt his bones starting to crack, but the way you kissed and bit on his lips distracted him from the intensifying pain.  
“Fuck, Peter, I’m gonna cum” you uncontrollably moaned, feeling you walls tightening around his dick. The constant stimulation of Peter harshly fucking into you along with the knowledge that the pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming ticked you off to a body shaking orgasm, and you came all over his dick with a loud cry of his name and a harsh pull to his hair.  
The feeling of you clenching your walls around his dick made him growl out a string of cuss words as he almost reached his own release. Something about his twisted nature mixed the overwhelming pleasure that consumed his body with the unbearable pain he was feeling due to the turning process, and he could feel himself getting closer and closer, until he finally came undone. His whole body shook violently, and the loud cracking sounds his bones made almost muffled the animalistic growl that left his throat.  
The moment his dick stopped pulsating inside you, Peter slipped out of you and fell to the floor, his skin starting to break. Ignoring how fucked out you felt, you were quick to carefully help him up and out of the caravan. Now outside, you watched as Peter finished turning; you had watched him turn into a werewolf so many times, yet you were always left mesmerized. Interrupting your own thoughts, you smiled as you noticed the furry creature approaching you. With a lick to your leg, the dark brown wolf took off to explore and do whatever it – he – was supposed to do whenever the moon was full.

\- Lia Hampton


End file.
